I would always have been here for you
by xxShimyxx
Summary: Je l'aime, mais il ne sait plus que j'existe. Il ne le sait plus, car pendant une soirée, il le savait très bien. Mais il faut qu'il sache. Je lui ai trop épargné de responsabilité comme ça. Ce soir il saura. Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, tout ira bien. RL/OC
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

Je viens avec une nouvelle histoire, la première en chapitre sur ce site... Il y en aura 4, tous déjà écrit! Pour le rythme de publication, je vais essayer de finir pour le nouvel an, mais plus j'ai de review, plus je publie vite. Comme tous les auteurs, d'ailleurs?

C'est une RL/OC, ma première. J'adore ce couple, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop... gâché? ^^'

La chanson de ce chapitre n'est pas géniale, voire même très nulle... Je n'ai jamais su écrire des chansons, mais j'ai tenté! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Pour ceux qui voudront la traduction, je la mettrais si on me la demande au prochain chapitre!

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, le disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling, même si j'aurai bien aimé récupéré Sirius, Remus, Harry, Draco, Krum et Cedric, entre autres.

* * *

**1/You Didn't Know…**

Il était là. Encore. Une fois de plus, il est là. Mais pourquoi il vient toujours à la bibliothèque, et seul en plus ? J'ai déjà du mal à le voir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec ses amis, à rire, jouer, lire, embrasser d'autres filles. Je l'aime, mais il ne sait même pas que j'existe. Je ferme brusquement mon livre, et j'entends Mrs. Pince crier. Déjà aigrie à son âge, comment finira-t-elle ? Je veux sortir en courant de la bibliothèque, direction les toilettes. Là où on me laissera enfin en paix. J'ai du mal à le voir avec ses amis, quand je sais que je ne peux pas l'aborder, mais seul… Je ne peux plus… Je ne m'habituerai jamais, ce n'est pas les larmes, mais la douleur, ici, juste à gauche. Au cœur. Je sais, les émotions naissent dans le cerveau, mais il n'empêche que j'ai quand même mal au cœur.

Sirius m'attrape par l'épaule, et m'entraîne dans un rayonnage ennuyeux, donc vide. Je le vois qui le regarde avec un sourire entendu… Je sais ce qu'il pense, que je ne suis qu'une de ses conquêtes faciles et stupides, qui se font bécoter dans les coins sombres des couloirs, ou dans les rayonnages ennuyeux des bibliothèques. Sirius s'inquiète, je le sais. Il me le dit, me le répète. Mais il ne peut rien faire… Les cœurs brisés sont des choses qu'on ne peut réparer que seul. Ou en le donnant à quelqu'un d'autre… Mais je ne pourrais pas aimer Sirius, et il le sait aussi bien que moi. Il me prend par les épaules, me secoue. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, que je l'oublie, que je passe à autre chose… Des mots cent fois entendus, mais je ne peux pas le faire. Je le sais. L'amour ne se commande pas…

Je me dégage de l'étreinte de Sirius, avec un sourire forcé. Il ne le trompe pas, je le sais. Et il sait que je le sais, mais il respecte ce choix. Je remets mon sac sur mon épaule, lisse rapidement la jupe de mon uniforme, et sort rapidement de la bibliothèque. Et bien sûr, je croise son regard. Enfin, je le regarde, lui regarde Sirius. Et je l'ignore, et je pars encore plus vite, toujours plus vite… Direction les toilettes du deuxième étage, celle de Mimi Geignarde, qui me laisse en paix. Elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle savait ce que c'était qu'un cœur brisé. Et depuis, elle me laisse m'approprier son refuge. Et je peux me vanter d'être la seule à vraiment la connaître. Mais peu m'importe. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est lui.

Oui, vous avez compris, mais je vais quand même le dire. Ça fait du bien de se l'avouer, même si je le sais pertinemment depuis plus d'un an. Je suis amoureuse. Jusque là ce n'est pas si grave. Je m'appelle Sahra Dogrey, je suis en septième année à Gryffondor, et je suis amoureuse d'un Maraudeurs. Non, pas de Sirius Black. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour être tombée dans ce piège. Pas comme beaucoup d'autres filles de mon année. Non, c'est pire. Je suis amoureuse de Remus Lupin. Non, c'est pire que ça. J'aime éperdument Remus Lupin. Pauvre de moi.

Je sais qu'il est un Loup-Garou. Il ne me l'a pas dit, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il connaisse mon humble existence. Non, mais je l'ai deviné. En fait, Lily et Alice l'ont deviné, et moi je les ai entendues en parler. Par hasard. Et étrangement, ça ne m'a pas dégoûtée, pas repoussée. Je me suis isolée, j'ai réfléchi… Et au final, au contraire. Depuis je suis totalement folle de lui, mais cela je ne lui dirai jamais. Jamais. Déjà qu'il ne risque pas de savoir que je l'aime, alors que je suis accro à lui… Même pas en rêve !

Il ne faut pas que je loupe le dîner, ou Lily va encore me questionner, m'engueuler, me faire la morale devant toute la salle commune des Gryffondor, donc devant lui. Je souris rapidement à mon reflet, souhaite le bonsoir à Mimi Geignarde, et sors des toilettes rapidement. Pour aller ne rien manger à la table des Gryffondor, en tentant de m'asseoir le plus loin possible de Remus. Ça y est, je vous sens perdus. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne tente pas de me rapprocher de lui. Mais c'est simple. Je me sens tombée une fois de plus, dans ses souvenirs si merveilleux, si beaux, si heureux qui me brisent pourtant le cœur.

_Une fête, une simple fête. Donnée par une Gryffondor. Une fête de Gryffondor, avec alcool, drogues, musique et sons. Une fête où j'ai été. Où je me suis laissée porter par la musique. Où j'ai dansé comme je le sentais, librement, comme si j'étais seule au monde. C'est cela qui l'a séduit, je le sais. Me voir danser, sans prêter attention à quoi que ce soit. Et il est venu danser. Avec moi. Ses yeux embrumés par l'alcool. J'avais bu, mais j'étais lucide. Ses mains sur mes hanches. Son regard miel dans le mien. Son corps contre le mien. Son haleine envinée dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Son expression d'extase et d'admiration en me regardant. La musique pour lien. La musique, toujours la musique, entraînante, envoûtante, enivrante… Je n'étais peut-être pas si lucide que ça, finalement. Le regard de ses potes sur nous, leur sourire. Que ni lui ni moi n'avaient remarqué. Ses lèvres sur les miennes. Baiser fougueux, possessif, instinctif. Animal. Un baiser de fête, un baiser de coup d'un soir. Je le savais. Un baiser sans avenir, sans passé. Un baiser d'une nuit. Je le savais, et je l'acceptais. Et naïvement, j'espérais. _

_Ses cheveux si doux. Ses mains sur ma taille. Lui qui m'entraîne dans une chambre. À l'étage. Des sourires moqueurs qui nous suivent. Il avait bu, moi aussi. J'étais lucide, pas lui. La porte qui se ferme, ses mains que moi. Les vêtements qui s'enlèvent. Qui volent. Lui sur moi. Ses mains sur moi. Sa bouche sur moi. Son souffle sur moi. La respiration qui s'accélère, le cœur qui implose. Lui en moi. Première fois, douleur intense. Qu'il ignore. Il ne sait pas, il n'a jamais su. Souffrance qui passe lentement. Moi qui gémis. Lui qui gémit. Lui qui bouge, en moi. Lui qui explose. Orgasme déferlant. Murmurant un nom que je n'ai pas entendu. Once de plaisir qui traverse mon corps. Simplement de le voir heureux. Je murmure son nom. "Remus…" Je ne devais pas le savoir, tant pis. Lui qui se retire, et qui tombe. Endormi. Fatigué. Moi qui m'endors. Lentement. Sans croire à ma chance. Espérant toujours, naïvement._

_Le soleil levé, mes yeux ouverts. Souvenirs qui reviennent. Choc énorme, inquiétude hors borne. Un corps contre le mien, un bras qui me serre contre lui. Sourire sur mes lèvres. Souvenirs qui reviennent. Ce nom… Je me lève, rattrape mes vêtements. Je sors. Ce nom… Celui qu'il a murmuré en voyant des étoiles… Ce n'était pas le mien. Il avait bu, moi aussi. J'étais lucide, pas lui. Il ne me connaît pas, il ne sait pas que j'existe. Je descends les escaliers. En courant. Je croise Sirius. Il me rattrape. Me demande ce que je fais. Je me barre. Pourquoi? Parce que. Ne lui dis pas qui je suis. Peu importe de toute façon. Il oubliera. Poudre de Cheminette, larmes qui coulent. Saut sous la douche, larmes qui coulent. Sommeil bienvenu, larmes qui coulent. Toujours._

Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas me rapprocher de lui. Parce que j'ai déjà été proche de lui. Parce qu'il ne le sait pas. Il a tout oublié, je le sais. Sirius me l'a dit. Sirius savait. Sirius a compris. Sirius est là, pour moi. De l'autre côté de la table, face à Remus, il me sourit. Depuis cette fête, il est devenu un ami, un vrai. Personne n'a compris, sauf lui et moi. Parce qu'il m'a surprise en larmes dans l'escalier, parce qu'il a caché mon identité. Je ne sais pas si Remus l'avait demandé. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a cherché. Je sais juste qu'il ne doit pas la savoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, j'ai trop peur de ce qu'il dira, de ce qu'il pensera, de la façon dont il me regardera. Je sais que ça changerait tout.

"Sahra!"

Je me retourne. Sirius m'appelle, avec de grands signes de bras. Il veut que je vienne. Il a encore décidé de jouer les entremetteurs. Je sais que je ne peux pas refuser, et lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Je soupire, lui montre mon mécontentement, et m'assied à côté de lui. Presque en face de Remus. Les premiers jours j'avais espéré qu'il reconnaisse mon visage, ma voix, ma manière de bouger, comme si la vie était musique. Mais non. Une illusion vite évanouie. Il ne se souvient de rien, sauf peut-être d'une nuit de fête, d'une baise potable, d'une fille inconnue. Je ne le regarde pas, ne l'écoute pas quand il me salue. Je commence à parler avec Sirius. Mais encore, mes souvenirs reviennent. Les mains de Remus sur mes hanches. La musique enivrante. Ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je lève les yeux vers lui, troublée. Et je repousse mon assiette. Je n'ai rien mangé, comme d'habitude. Et je pars, sans me retourner. Sirius comprend, ne dit rien. Ne dis rien, Sirius, laisse moi… J'ai besoin d'être seule, de sortir de ses souvenirs. S'il te plait… Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Il me croit. Il veut me croire. Mais intérieurement, il sait que je mens.

Les dortoirs sont vides. Je saisis ma plume, une feuille. Il faut que j'écrive, je le sais. J'ai toujours écrit quand j'allais mal, quand je devais me lâche. J'ai acquis un certain style, paraît-il, qui a toujours déplu aux rares personnes à qui je l'ai montré. Sauf à eux, mes frères de cœur. Mais je m'en fous, j'écris, je me soulage. Je trempe la pointe dans de l'encre, et la pose délicatement sur la feuille. Et prise d'une inspiration, je commence à écrire. Portée par un flux, par un vent, par quelque chose d'insaisissable. On dit que seuls les écrivains connaissent ça. Les poètes, les chanteurs, les danseurs, les musiciens le connaissent aussi, mais ils sont aussi des écrivains. À leur façon. Quand je pose le dernier point, je regarde mon texte. Et je comprends. Ce n'est pas un texte. Ce n'est pas une poésie. C'est une chanson. Je souris machinalement. Je sais ce que je vais en faire. Parce que je n'ai pas été à Gryffondor pour rien. Pour que le Choixpeau ait eu raison de m'envoyer là, alors que j'aurai été si bien ailleurs… Je n'ai jamais été douée pour écrire des mélodies. Adrien l'est bien plus que moi. Mais ce soir, il faut que j'y arrive. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre une réponse même rapide.

Ce soir, c'est une soirée organisée par Dumbledore. Soirée dansante, a-t-il dit. Suivi d'un spectacle où on pourra montrer nos… "talents", comme il le dit lui même. Et je me suis inscrite. Je l'ai regretté la seconde d'après, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le lui dire.

"Sahra!!

-Quoi, Sirius!

-Tu t'es inscrite!! Hurle-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Oui, et c'est la plus grande connerie de ma vie."

Là, il me regarde, amusé. D'accord, j'avais oublié ça.

"Oui, ok, mais celle-là, rien ne peut être pire!"

Sirius éclate de rire, et me prend des mains ma feuille de parchemin toute froissée, toute abîmée. Il la lit en silence, et me regarde. Inquiet.

"C'est ça?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûre de toi?

-Non."

Bien sûre que je ne suis pas sûre de moi! Qui le serait! La soirée est ce soir, et même si je sais que je suis prête, j'ai peur. Après ce sera trop tard. Mais je ne veux pas me dégonfler. Dumbledore est une des rares personnes dont le regard m'importe, avec Lily, Sirius et Remus, bien sûr. Or, je sais qu'avec Lily ça ne changera rien, Sirius je crois que non, et Remus… De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire. Enfin, si, mais je ne veux pas y penser, je ne veux pas l'imagine. Je n'ai pas envie que Dumbledore me croit lâche ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même si je sais qu'il ne pensera jamais ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur de son avis. Je souris courageusement à Sirius, et regarde ma montre.

"T'as vu l'heure? Faut que j'y aille!"

Je saute sur mes pieds, embrasse Sirius sur la joue, et monte en courant les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Avant le spectacle, il y a la soirée. Et j'ai intérêt à être bien habillée pour les deux. Même si je pense que personne ne me regardera.

La musique résonne, et je danse. Je me laisse porter, je me sens m'envoler, comme à cette soirée. J'ai l'impression d'être un oiseau, de ne plus avoir de poids, que la gravité n'est rien. Je n'avais pas redansé depuis cette fête, mais je m'aperçois avec plaisir que je n'ai rien perdu de mon inspiration. Sirius vient danser un peu avec moi, pour s'assurer que je vais bien et que je vais bien faire ce spectacle, ce soir. Il sait que je suis timide. Il sait que j'ai peur. Il sait que je ne supporterai pas de regarder Remus après. Et il a l'air… Inquiet pour moi. Sirius Black inquiet pour une fille… Des milliers d'adolescentes pleines d'hormones doivent m'envier. Étrangement, je n'ai jamais été attirée par Sirius. Mais j'étais trop omnibulée par Remus. Foutue passion qui m'a empêchée de regarder ailleurs. Mais rapidement, je sens des regards vengeurs sur moi, ceux des filles qui espèrent pouvoir danser avec lui, et finir dans ses bras ou dans son lit. Les adolescentes pleines d'hormones dont je parlais avant, d'ailleurs. Les pauvres, elles finiront dans son lit peut-être, mais sûrement pas dans son cœur. Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius avoir une relation de plus d'une semaine avec qui que ce soit, alors ça ne commencera pas maintenant. Il s'éloigne de moi, me laissant seule avec les autres danseurs, seule dans ma danse. Mon ex', Johan, me rejoint. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour essayer de me récupérer, juste pour me parler. Après que j'ai rompu, on est restés amis, malgré tout. Je crois qu'il a deviné, qu'il sait. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, mais depuis la fête, je n'ai vu personne ou presque, à part Sirius et Lily et Alice. Il ne reste pas longtemps, lui non plus. Mais la musique reste, juste pour me défouler, pour me faire oublier ma peur, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle s'éteint, et les lumières se rallument. Je suis en nage, mais heureuse. Je me retourne lentement, et je croise le regard de Remus. Il me regarde, il me fixe, et d'après son visage, ce n'est pas un hasard, ça fait un bon moment. Et je rougis. Je rougis tout le temps, de toute façon. Il me continue à me fixer quand je sors de la salle, alors que Dumbledore annonce le début du spectacle. Peu de gens se sont présentés, je le sais. Direction, les toilettes. Mais pas pour pleurer cette fois. Pas le temps, de toute façon. Je dois me changer, parce qu'une robe de soirée pour le spectacle, ce n'est pas le top. Un jean noir, un T-shirt adapté à l'occasion, c'est-à-dire sexy et classe, choisi par Lily et Alice mises dans la confidence. Un regard sur mes cheveux bouclés – Hourra, ma coiffure est restée en place! – un coup de maquillage, et je ressors. Je rejoins les coulisses discrètement, juste à temps selon MacGonagall. Lily est déjà là, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'attendrait jusqu'à temps que j'entre sur scène. Je la rejoins, et regarde avec elle la fin du morceau de piano du cinquième année qui joue.

"Tu es magnifique, Sahra!

-Lily… Tu peux me rendre un service? Je t'ai entendu parler de… Du problème de Lupin avec Alice, il y a plusieurs mois. Ça ne change rien pour moi! Mais tu pourrais juste lui dire que je sais, s'il te plait? "

Je lui envoie le regard le plus suppliant que j'ai. Elle reste interdite, alors que les applaudissement explosent dans la salle. Dumbledore monte sur scène, s'amplifie la voix, et annonce:

"Veuillez accueillir une Gryffondor de septième année, Sahra Dogrey!

-S'il te plait Lily…" murmure-je en entrant sur scène.

Je la vois rejoindre les Maraudeurs, et se pencher vers Remus. Je souris, et saisit le micro installé pour l'occasion, pour mieux retransmettre les voix des chanteurs, en l'occurrence. Je m'assois sur le tabouret de bar, et prend ma guitare. Une belle guitare, un cadeau de mon père. Je souffle doucement. Garde ton calme, Sahra, ça va aller… Ça ne peut pas être pire… Tu peux le faire, ais confiance…Mes mains se posent instinctivement sur les cordes, sur les barrettes, et le médiator joue le premier accord. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Les accords s'enchaînent, dans une mélodie assez triste.

"Désolée, ce n'est pas une chanson de fête comme cette soirée… Mais on dit que les chanteurs ne peuvent exprimer que ce qu'ils ont vécu, comme les écrivains."

Un rire retentit dans la salle. Mon murmure dans le micro a bien été entendu, et je sais que je peux continuer. Je prends mon souffle. Et commence. Adviendra ce qu'il adviendra.

_I would always have been with you_

_If you had been okay_

_I would always have smiled to you_

_If you had known I was there_

_I would always have followed you_

_If you had wanted me to_

_I would always have listen you_

_If you had spoke to me_

_I would always have been with you_

_If you had loved me_

_But you did not know I lived_

_But you did not know I looked at you_

_But you did not know I was there_

_But you did not know I love you…_

_But you did it…_

_There was a night_

_Which is still in my mind_

_We danced together_

_I knew all separate us, but I don't care_

_Together, the first time_

_And after, you don't remember_

_I remember and I would prefer not_

_I know and I cry_

_You don't know what happened_

_Maybe it is better_

_But this memory is the best I have_

_You did not know I lived_

_You did not know I looked at you_

_You did not know I was there_

_You did not know I loved you_

_But you did it…_

_After I couldn't see you anymore_

_Each time my heart broke once more_

_But I always thought to it_

_I didn't know how to forget it_

_That night you were mine_

_That was just a night_

_But it was enough_

_My heart is yours and you don't know it_

_I remember that night every day_

_Every night, every seconds_

_It is the best memory I have_

_You did not know I lived_

_You did not know I looked at you_

_You did not know I was there_

_You did not know I loved you_

_But you did it…_

_You did not know I lived_

_You did not know I looked at you_

_You did not know I was there_

_You did not know I loved you_

_But you did it…_

_I will always wait for you…_

Le dernier accord retentit sous le plafond étoilé de la Grande Salle. Plafond magique qui reflète le temps extérieur. Et il fait beau, cette nuit. Je plaque les cordes contre la guitare, dans un geste familier, et je baisse les yeux. J'attends. Maintenant, je ne peux plus reculer. J'entends Sirius et Lily se lever, et applaudir furieusement. Impressionnés. J'entends Johan et Alice les rejoindre. Puis toute la salle. Mais j'ai baissé les yeux. Je les lève, adresse un signe de main à Sirius, Lily, Alice et Johan. Merci. Merci infiniment, du fond du cœur, Merci. Et je sors presque en courant de la scène, après un dernier sourire pour le public. Il n'a peut-être pas compris. Il ne se souvient peut-être pas, même maintenant. Sirius va encore se taire. Lily ne lui aura rien dit. Je ne sais plus, j'ai peur. J'entends à peine MacGonagall me féliciter, et Dumbledore appeler le prochain élève. Je me fous du reste du spectacle, il faut que je sorte. Je passe la porte vers le parc pratiquement en courant, entraînant ma guitare avec moi. Je pourrais toujours en jouer… J'arrive près du Lac, le Lac Noir. Merlin sait combien de fois je suis venue le regarder, en silence, seule, jour ou nuit. Personne ne m'a jamais prise dans les couloirs, mais généralement, tout le monde était occupé à courir après les Maraudeurs. Et les jours où ils n'étaient pas de sortie, on se reposait. Donc j'avais le champ libre. Je m'appuie contre un arbre, et pose ma guitare au sol, délicatement. C'est une belle nuit, on voit bien les étoiles. Et la Lune, et Venus et Mars. Mon père, moldu, m'a dit un jour que les femmes viennent de Venus alors que les hommes viennent de Mars… L'amour contre la guerre. Le bonheur et la vie contre le malheur et la mort. À l'époque, je n'étais pas convaincue. Mais ces derniers temps, je doute de plus en plus. Je cherche des yeux la galaxie d'Andromède. Il paraît que dans des millions d'années, peut-être des milliards, notre galaxie, la Voie Lactée, entrera en collision avec la galaxie d'Andromède, et les deux exploseront. Il ne restera rien d'elles, mais elles donneront naissance à d'autres galaxies, d'autres planètes, d'autres étoiles, et peut-être d'autres formes de vie. La mort donne la vie, hallelujah. C'est pas magnifique, l'univers? Je soupire. De toute façon, je serai morte avant, alors… Je repars dans ma contemplation des étoiles. J'entends les applaudissements dans la Grande Salle. S'il y a un "talent" qui retint les attentions, peut-être qu'on m'oubliera, peut-être qu'il m'oubliera… Je saisis ma guitare, et joue quelques accords. Une mélodie improvisée, totalement sortie de l'instant. Je pars dans mes notes, doucement. Je pars de ce monde, à ma façon…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour!

Oui, oui, déjà moi... Pour le chapitre 2 ! ça me fait penser qu'en fait, ma fic fait 3 chapitres, et non 4... Désolée désolée désolée...

Merci beaucoup à tous tous tous mes revieweurs ! ça fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir autant de review! =D

Dans ce chapitre, surtout centré sur la discussion, je cite deux chansons. Layla, d'Eric Clapton, et Tes yeux noirs, d'Indochine. Quant aux personnages, ainsi que l'univers... Ils sont bien sûr à JK Rowling. Le jour où ils m'appartiendront... Je saurais dessiner! Ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver.

On m'a demandé la traduction de la chanson du chapitre précédent, la voila :

_J'aurais toujours été avec toi / Si tu avais été d'accord / Je t'aurais toujours souris / Si tu avais su que j'étais là / Je t'aurais toujours suivi / Si tu aurais voulu de moi / Je t'aurais toujours écouté / Si tu m'avais parlé / J'aurais toujours été avec toi / Si tu m'avais aimé_

_Mais tu ne savais pas que je vivais / Mais tu ne savais pas que je te regardais / Mais tu ne savais pas que j'étais là / Mais tu ne savais pas que je t'aimais / Mais tu l'as fait_

_Il y avait une nuit / Qui est toujours dans mon esprit / On a dansé ensemble / Je savais que tout nous séparait, mais je m'en foutais / Ensemble, la première fois / Et après, tu ne t'en souviens pas / Je m'en souviens et je ne préférerais pas / Je sais et je pleure / Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé / Peut-être que c'est mieux / Mais ce souvenir est le meilleur que j'aie_

_Mais tu ne savais pas que je vivais / Mais tu ne savais pas que je te regardais / Mais tu ne savais pas que j'étais là / Mais tu ne savais pas que je t'aimais / Mais tu l'as fait_

_Après je ne pouvais plus te voir / A chaque fois mon coeur se brisait une fois de plus / Mais j'y pense toujours / Je ne sais pas comment l'oublier / Cette nuit tu étais mien / C'était juste une nuit / Mais c'était assez / Mon coeur est à toi et tu ne le sais pas / Je me souviens de cette nuit tous les jours / Toutes les nuits, toutes les secondes / C'est le meilleur souvenir que j'aie_

_Mais tu ne savais pas que je vivais / Mais tu ne savais pas que je te regardais / Mais tu ne savais pas que j'étais là / Mais tu ne savais pas que je t'aimais / Mais tu l'as fait  
_

_Mais tu ne savais pas que je vivais / Mais tu ne savais pas que je te regardais / Mais tu ne savais pas que j'étais là / Mais tu ne savais pas que je t'aimais / Mais tu l'as fait_

_Je t'attendrai toujours_

Voila pour la traduction! Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Enjoy!

* * *

**2/ Viens avec moi, ne pars plus sans moi**

"Tu joues bien. C'est joli."

Je m'arrête net. Ma main plaque les cordes, arrête les sons instinctivement. Je pose la guitare au sol, et me retourne. Je sais déjà qui est là, j'aurai reconnu cette voix entre des milliards. Oui, au risque de paraître trop cliché, c'est Remus. De toute façon, les clichés sont des moments de la vie courante qui sont arrivés tellement de fois qu'ils sont devenus clichés. Donc rien d'étonnant à voir Remus ici. Mais ça veut dire qu'il a compris… Oh non…

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là?"

Oui, d'accord, c'est un peu agressif. Mais je ne veux pas le voir, pas maintenant. Autrement, je vais encore mettre des heures à me calmer, à penser à autre chose, à m'endormir… Je le fixe, courageusement, fièrement. On dirait que c'est aujourd'hui, après presque sept dans la maison des Gryffondor, que je mérite enfin d'y être. Je voudrais soupirer, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Il doit déjà avoir une mauvaise image de moi, alors pas besoin d'en rajouter…

"Il faut que je te parle, soupire-t-il.

-De quoi?

-Ta chanson.

-Arrête, c'est pas pour me féliciter que t'es là, seul, sans tes copains, alors que le spectacle continue. De quoi tu veux me parler?"

Il soupire encore. C'est injuste, pourquoi lui pourrait-il et moi non? Il a l'air de chercher ses mots. Le problème, c'est que plus on réfléchit à ce que l'on dit, plus c'est faux, moins c'est instinctif et inné.

"C'est vrai ce que tu racontes dans ta chanson?

-Oui.

-… C'était toi… À la fête de Sirius, je veux dire, c'était toi? Hésite-t-il.

-Oui."

Réponse simple et laconique. En même temps, je n'allais pas en faire des couches. Il baisse soudainement la tête, et je soupire.

"Arrête, c'est pas comme si tu regrettais et comme si tu t'en souvenais. Tu viens de mettre ensemble des pièces d'un puzzle qui devait sûrement pas te perturber, félicitations!

-Pourquoi tu dis que ça ne me perturbait pas?

-Autrement tu aurais cherché qui était cette inconnue. Tu aurais questionné ton entourage. Sirius te l'aurait dit, ou James, ou Peter qui ont été mis au courant par Sirius, parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas mon comportement, et pour d'autres raisons, aussi. Ou Lily ou Alice te l'aurait dit. Ou encore ma façon d'être quand tu es dans les parages. Ou ma fatigue en revenant des vacances qui ont suivi la fête. Alors ne dit pas que ça t'a empêché de dormir."

Remus baisse encore la tête. Ok, j'ai été fort. Mais il faut qu'il comprenne. Maintenant qu'il a compris l'essentiel grâce à la chanson, autant qu'il sache tout. Mais pour ça, il va falloir qu'il pose les bonnes questions. C'est décidé, je ne lui cacherai rien qu'il m'aura demandé. J'en ai assez de tout garder pour moi, de faire en sorte qu'il ait moins de responsabilités.

"C'est vrai, tu m'aimes? Demande-t-il encore.

-Non, c'est vrai? Ironise-je. Bien sûr que je t'aime, autrement, je ne l'aurais pas dit à TOUTE la Grande Salle!"

Il baisse encore la tête. Ça doit être une manie.

"Ça fait combien de temps?

-La fête était fin novembre. Et je t'aime depuis le début de la sixième année. Fait le calcul, ça faisait combien de temps que je t'aimais quand t'as décidé que je ferrais une fille baisable pour une fête?

-Arrête!

-Arrêter de quoi, de ne pas taire la vérité ?!"

Et là, devinez ce qu'il fait? Il baisse la tête. Encore une fois, j'ai visé juste.

"Mais… De toute façon, tu vaux mieux que moi… Je ne suis pas… Je ne peux pas…

-Parce que tu es un Loup-Garou? Mais ça fait depuis juin dernier que je le sais, crétin! Et mes sentiments n'ont pas changé! Alors arrête avec tes motifs à deux balles! Tu ne me connais pas, de toute façon, comment tu peux dire que je mérite plus que toi?

-Dans ce cas… enchaîne-t-il rapidement, on peut peut-être essayer de se rapprocher, pour voir si ça pourrait marcher entre nous? Pour se connaître mieux."

Je le regarde, ébahie. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je continue à le fixer, et je réponds, baissant soudainement d'un ton :

"Tu rigoles ?

-Non.

-Attends un peu. Tu proposes ça, mais ça sera à ton bon vouloir ! Tu sais que je t'aime, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je serrai quoi, une bonne poire qui t'attend, qui attend que t'ais personne d'autre sous la main ? Tu te servirais de moi, vu que je serais forcément d'accord. Arrête un peu avec tes essais, ça marcherait pas, on n'est pas égaux. Tu m'as suffisamment fait souffrir comme ça… Et puis, je te connais déjà, moi ! À travers Sirius, à travers tous les moments où je t'ai observé ! J'ai dit que je t'attendrais toi, pas ton envie d'amour ou de sexe le temps que tu arrives à avouer à la fille que t'aimes ce que tu ressens !"

Il se tait, il a l'air d'abandonner le sujet. Heureusement, je sens que je m'enflamme… Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, d'où mon emportement… Je le regarde. Merlin qu'il est beau, sous la lumière de la Lune, à regarder le sol comme s'il était soudainement d'une importance sans bornes. Son visage doux, ses yeux de miel, ses cheveux décoiffés, sa tenue décontractée qui lui fait un corps parfait, qu'il a d'ailleurs… Il ne s'en rend pas compte, et c'est ça le pire… Je soupire d'envie, et attends la suite.

"J'étais comment ?

-Au lit ?"

Il acquiesce. Les mecs, tous pareils. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux, et réponds d'un ton calme et froid. Comme si j'avais déjà tout oublié, comme si tout était effacé.

"On peut pas dire que t'es été… très attentionné au lit. J'étais vierge. Tu le savais pas, mais t'aurais pu le sentir, si t'étais plus sobre. Mais peu importe. Je pense que t'aurais fait un amant satisfaisant, voir même très bon, dans d'autres conditions, en un autre moment. Mais pour ma propre expérience… J'en garderais pas un très bon souvenir."

Il lève les yeux vers moi, et tente un sourire. Le sourire qu'il a adressé tellement de fois à ses amis. Je vois bien qu'il aimerait que j'en fasse partie, histoire d'oublier tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas. Il essaie de s'excuser, mais c'est bien trop tard. J'ai déjà souffert, j'ai déjà eu mal.

"Ça a été ? Tu… As réussi à t'en remettre? Murmure-t-il.

-Euh… À ton avis ? Ça aurait été le cas, j'aurais chanté ce soir ? Je t'aurais évité depuis cette nuit là ? Bien sûr que j'ai eu du mal ! Déjà, voir que tu t'en souvenais pas, voir les regards désolés de Sirius…. Mais après, il a fallu voir les conséquences."

Et voilà, je replonge dans mes souvenirs. Foutu pouvoir familial qui me permet de revivre des choses passées. Il paraît que je le maîtriserais bientôt, mais en attendant, il m'énerve plus qu'autre chose, à m'embarquer dans le passé sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit…

_Je revois une scène qui datait de plusieurs semaines après la fête. Sirius à côté de moi, sur un canapé de la salle commune. Un sort d'insonorisation nous entourant. Des larmes sur mon visage. Une expression horrifiée sur le sien. La promesse de le faire regretter à Remus transmise par son regard. Lui qui me prend dans ses bras. Moi qui continue de pleurer. Une promesse. Il sera là, pour moi. Il m'aidera. _

Je reviens brutalement à la réalité, et fixe Remus avec des yeux aussi gros que ceux des hiboux. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, et dégage mon bras qu'il tient.

"Ça va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien. Juste un… Effet secondaire des pouvoirs familiaux pas encore maîtrisés. Ça va, je te dis ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à t'inquiéter maintenant ! Ou alors t'as du retard, vu tout ce que je t'ai évité."

Il fronce les sourcils. Je suis trop bavarde, je le sais. Encore une fois, j'ai trop parlé, et comme je me suis jurée de lui dire tout ce qu'il demanderait… Je suis dans la merde. Et profond. Je soupire, et attends. À le voir, ça ne va pas tarder.

"Comment ça ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Après, ne viens pas te plaindre, ou t'excuser…

-Oui.

-Comme tu veux. En fait, je t'ai évité toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Sirius t'a battu en froid pendant des semaines. Imagine. Une nuit de fête. Tu n'es pas lucide, et moi je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à toi. On couche ensemble. Sauf que personne n'avait de baguette, de préservatif ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Quoi ??? T'es… t'as été… hoquete-t-il.

-Oui, j'ai été enceinte. Merveilleux, n'est ce pas.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Tu me voyais débarquer dans la salle commue : Bon Remus, on a couché ensemble à la fête, je suis enceinte, épouse moi ?

-Mais t'étais pas obligée de me demander de t'épouser !

-D'accord, autre version. Je débarque dans la salle commune : Remus, on a couché ensemble à la fête, je suis enceinte, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Accompagne-moi me faire avorter, tu seras chou.

-Euh… Vu sous cet angle… soupire-t-il. Donc, t'as fait quoi?

-La seule chose possible. J'ai avorté. Façon moldue, donc opération et tout…. C'était le seul moyen pour tenir ma famille à l'écart de tout ça. C'est Sirius qui m'a hébergée, aidée, emmenée à l'hôpital. C'est pour ça que James doit être au courant de tout, ainsi que Peter."

Il baisse la tête, une fois de plus. Je soupire. Il semble réfléchir, mais en même temps, je lui en ai donné, matière à cogiter. Il relève la tête, et me regarde.

"Qu'est ce que je peux dire, ou faire ? Me supplie-t-il.

-J'en sais rien. Rien, sûrement. Tu ne peux rien faire, c'est le passé. Quant à dire, ça ne changera rien.

-Pourquoi t'as fait cette chanson, alors?"

Belle question. Bonne question. Je n'avais aucune réponse avant de la chanter, mais maintenant j'en ai une, autant lui en faire profiter. Et autant me l'avouer à moi-même par la même occasion.

"J'en avais marre de garder tout ça pour moi, de t'éviter perpétuellement, de voir les regards désolés de tout le monde. J'en avais marre de t'éviter des problèmes, sous prétexte que t'en avais bien assez avec ta condition particulière. J'en avais marre de pleurer tous les jours. -… Désolé..."

Je ne dis rien. Je tombe juste à terre, assise contre l'arbre, à regarder le Lac. Je suis fatiguée. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux noirs et bouclés, et soupire.

"Ce qui nous amène à ma première question. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Ne dis pas me parler, c'est moi qui ai parlé jusque là."

Remus s'assoit à côté de moi. Il me regarde, et sourit.

"Je suis venu vérifier mes doutes, en premier. Essayer de voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose. Mais ce que tu m'as dit… Je pensais pas avoir été si horrible, t'avoir fait autant de mal. Je comprends mieux Sirius, maintenant. Mais vu que je suis aussi venu te parler… Déjà, j'ai cherché l'identité de "l'inconnue". Mais James et Sirius ont refusé de me répondre, et je n'ai pas pensé à demander à Lily, Alice ou Peter, ou même à toi. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment empêché de dormir, t'avais raison. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences, ou à quoi que ce soit. J'étais juste curieux, je pense. Je me souvenais de tout, sauf de ton visage.

-Et de ma voix, et de ma façon de bouger, et de mon corps… De tout sauf de moi ! Ironise-je.

-Euh… oui, c'est à peu près ça," soupire-t-il.

Quand je disais que je le décodais facilement. Un silence s'ensuit. Je continue à regarder le lac, ou le quart de lune se reflète, au milieu du ballet d'étoiles et de planètes. Je repère Véga, Alpha du Centaure, et la constellation Sirius. J'ai toujours aimé les étoiles… Un de mes grands rêves d'enfance, outre réussir à marcher sur l'eau, aurait été de pouvoir aller dans l'espace pour les voir de près, ou d'avoir un morceau d'étoile filante à moi, rien qu'à moi… Un rêve qui ne s'est jamais réalisé, si j'ai besoin de le préciser. Et depuis longtemps, l'enfance est derrière moi, alors… J'ai même cessé d'y croire.

"Tu devrais lui dire, murmure-je.

-De quoi ? À qui ? Demande Remus.

-À Samia, que tu l'aimes. Ne nie pas, c'est son nom que tu as dit quand… Enfin, tu sais.

-J'ai dit son nom ? S'étonne-t-il.

-Oui. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a fait me barrer avant que tu ne te réveilles. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter ton regard en ayant entendu le nom d'une de mes amies sortir de ta bouche alors que tu couchais avec moi."

Il a l'air de comprendre, mais il fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose l'embête, je le vois. Je m'étire doucement, et saisit la guitare. Je la pose sur mes genoux, et attends.

"Je comprends pas pourquoi j'aurais dit son nom vu que je ne l'ai jamais aimée, ni même désirée…

-Les mystères des mecs, de l'amour et du désir…" murmure-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il sourit en retour. J'aime son sourire, sa façon de plisser des yeux, ses pupilles qui pétillent. Je caresse ma guitare, lentement. Comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire depuis si longtemps Je commence à jouer doucement, une vieille chanson de rock que mon père aime beaucoup. Layla, d'Eric Clapton. Ça me calme toujours, de jouer. Et à mi-voix, doucement, je me mets à chanter. Ça me détend. J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, qui parle de petite amie, d'amour perdu et autre chose qui me rappellent tellement ma propre situation. Au refrain, j'entends avec surprise la voix de Remus se joindre à la mienne. Il a une belle voix, il chante bien. Il est beau quand il chante. Une chose que j'ignorais de lui. Je ne m'arrête pas, et continue à jouer, calmement. À la fin de la chanson, je plaque encore les cordes contre la guitare, et souris.

"Tu connais ?

-Oui, répond-il. J'écoute pas mal de rock moldu, c'est toujours mieux que la musique sorcière du moment…

-J'avoue que les Centaures Enchaînés, c'est pas terrible… Mais tu connais les Bizzar' Sisters?

-Les quoi ?

-Tu ne connais pas ? Je te traiterais bien d'inculte, mais personne ne connaît… Les Bizzar' Sisters, un tout nouveau groupe… Je te passerai des morceaux, si un jour j'en ai un disque… Et si tu veux.

-Oui, pourquoi pas."

Et on parle, on parle. Je ne sens pas le temps passer, même si je sens à chaque mot qu'il dit, à chaque fois que je vois ses yeux d'ambre posés sur moi, mon cœur se serrer. Décidément, je ne cesserai pas de l'aimer. Je commence à frissonner. Pour cause, je n'ai que mon T-shirt. J'ai abandonné ma cape avec mes affaires dans mon dortoir, donc forcément… Remus le sent, et me propose son pull, galamment. Il est ou un imbécile, ou un inconscient. Je l'aime, et il me propose son pull… Il ne le reverra jamais ! Je refuse, du coup. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une voleuse, et ça risquerait de me donner des faux espoirs… Résultat, il me le met de force sur les épaules. Je vous jure pour ne pas avoir de faux espoirs, c'est loupé… Je sais, ça a l'air tellement cliché de poser une veste sur les épaules de la pauvre future-petite amie frigorifiée, mais il le fait. Avec un geste d'une fluidité qui démontre l'habitude… Je frissonne déjà moins. Je respire à pleins poumons son parfum, une odeur qui lui correspond bien. Une odeur que j'aime particulièrement. Mais en même temps, j'aime tout chez lui. Un souffle de vent soulève mes cheveux noirs, qui commencent à voleter autour de ma tête. J'ai l'habitude, donc je n'y prête pas attention, mais Remus si. Il joue avec mes mèches de cheveux noirs, avec les boucles noires qui volent. Je frissonne. Ses mains sur mes hanches, ses mains dans les cheveux…

"Arrête."

Il me fixe, étonné. Il ne comprend pas. Évidemment qu'il ne comprend pas. Il ne peut pas comprendre, il n'a pas les mêmes souvenirs ni les mêmes sentiments que moi.

"Arrête de me donner ta cape, de jouer avec mes cheveux, de me toucher, de me parler, de me sourire… Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça me fait ! Je t'aime, tu comprends ça ? On a couché ensemble, tu ne te souvenais pas de moi ! Et là, tu commences à faire des gestes anodins peut-être, mais je ne les prends pas comme ça ! J'ai assez souffert… S'il te plait, Remus…"

Il a compris… Encore heureux. Mais il a tout de même réussi à comprendre mon murmure inaudible, il a du mérite. Il lâche mes cheveux, mais ne reprend pas sa cape. Je mourrais de froid sinon. D'un geste souple, il saisit la guitare de sur mes genoux, et la pose sur les siens. Ses mains se posent exactement là où il faut, et un accord résonne dans l'air. Il sourit.

"Tu sais jouer ? Je demande.

-Un peu. Je me débrouille."

Et il commence à jouer. Quelque chose que je ne connais pas, alors que je connais pourtant bien le monde de la musique, moldue ou sorcière. À un moment, il commence à chanter, à mi-voix. En français. Je soupire. Voilà pourquoi je ne connaissais pas… Je n'écoute pas de musique étrangère, parce que je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ce que racontent les paroles. Il chante bien, très bien. Et il joue bien… J'ignorais ça de lui… Preuve que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que j'aimerais le lui faire croire… Je le regarde, je le regarde jouer. Il a un air apaisé sur son visage, il est calme. Encore plus beau que d'habitude. Je sais ce que vous dîtes, je suis totalement fan de lui. Pour moi, Apollon doit avoir le même corps que lui, le même visage. La chanson prend fin, je n'ai rien compris, mais je l'ai trouvée magnifique…

"C'était quoi ?

-Tes yeux noirs, d'Indochine, un groupe français.

-Et elle parle de quoi? Je demande en m'appuyant contre l'arbre, derrière moi.

-D'un homme qui parle à une femme. Il lui dit qu'elle est jolie, que ses yeux noirs le hantent, de l'attendre… Les paroles ne sont pas vraiment cohérentes, elles n'ont pas vraiment de sens, mais on comprend qu'il l'aime. J'aime bien cette chanson…"

Je le fixe. Je lui avais dit, pourtant. Je me lève, brusquement. Je le surplombe sans rien dire, hésitante. J'ai peur. Peur de me faire des illusions, de croire qu'il n'a pas choisi cette chanson au hasard, qu'il veut me dire qu'il m'aime. J'ai peur de tomber de mes rêves, de croire à quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Je bredouille :

"Euh… Je… Tu… Je vais rentrer… Désolée."

Je sens des larmes monter à mes yeux. Je sais parfaitement que la chanson était choisie. Mes yeux noirs… Je me détourne, et m'éloigne rapidement. En courant. Je laisse tomber sa cape, pour éviter de pleurer dessus. Et loin, j'entends Remus lancer à la nuit :

_"Viens avec moi, ne pars plus sans moi…"_

En français. Des mots de la chanson. Que je ne comprends pas. Qui ne font que redoubler mes larmes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic... Oui, déjà..._

_Alors, premièrement, je voudrais juste prévenir qu'il y a peut-être - sûrement - des anachronismes dans cette histoire. Par exemple, les chansons cités, ou les Lakers... Je ne sais pas. Imaginez qu'elle se déroule à notre époque, ça sera plus simple!_

_Ensuite, merci beaucoup à tous les revieweurs que j'ai eu. Merci beaucoup à eux, ça me permet de savoir que ce que j'écris plaît, et donc que je ne suis pas si nulle que ça. Et merci aux lecteurs, aussi, de passer un petit instant sur cette fic, que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire... _

_Mais mainteant que je suis arrivée à la fin des publications, j'ai envie d'approfondir l'histoire... Faire des OS de l'amitié entre Sirius et Sahra, ou sur le groupe des Bizzar' Sisters... Ou même écrire la même histoire, mais du point de vue de Remus... Pour les OS, je les posterais sûrement à la suite, ou je ferais une annonce pour prévenir. Si je fais l'autre point de vue, ce sera dans une fic à part... Si vous avez des idées, des préférences, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!_

_J'arrête de parler, et je vous laisse lire. SI vous êtes là, c'est sûrement pour ça, non?_

* * *

**3/ I'll be there for you**

"Sahra !

-Plus tard Sirius."

Je le dépasse sans le regarder. Remus est juste derrière lui, et je ne veux pas le voir. Pas après la soirée d'hier.

"Sahra ! Elle était géniale ta chanson hier !

-Merci Sirius. Tu m'excuseras…"

-Sahra, faut que je te rende ta guitare", lance Remus

Je me dégage des bras de Sirius, et pars en courant. J'entends Lily dire qu'elle prendra la guitare, et Sirius se tourner vers Remus et hurler :

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, encore ? Tu ne crois pas que la forcer à passer son jour de Noël et de l'an à l'hôpital c'était suffisant ??!"

Et merde… Si j'avais omis ce détail, ce n'était pas pour des prunes… Tout le monde va être au courant, en plus… Je soupire, et rejoins Alice à la table du déjeuner. Elle pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je vois Samia, à la table des Poufsouffles, rire avec ses amies. Elle était une amie, avant. Mais depuis la fête, je n'arrive plus à lui parler. Elle n'a pas cherché non plus à me voir, donc en soi, ce n'est pas une grosse perte… Je comprends pourquoi Remus l'aime. Elle a tout pour elle, la beauté, l'intelligence, la gentillesse, les notes, les amis… Tout. Lui aussi. Lui compris.

La prof d'étude des moldus me déteste, mis ça je le savais déjà. C'est comme ça depuis ma sixième année. Mais là, elle a atteint des sommets. Elle m'a mis avec Remus pour faire un exposé. Comme par hasard. Et là, le sujet tombe : La contraception moldue. Bien sûr, le hurlement de Sirius avait exposé à tout le monde ma situation et celle de Remus, donc tous les élèves et l'équipe professorale savaient que j'avais dû avorter d'un fœtus dont il était le père. Génial, non ? Sirius s'était excusé des millions de fois, m'avait acheté des chocolats, emmenée dans les meilleurs restaurants… Il avait été aux petits soins pour moi jusqu'à ce que je lui dise d'arrêter sous peine que je m'énerve sérieusement. Enfin, toujours est-il que cette prof avait sauté sur l'occasion. Du coup, je me retrouve à devoir parler de ça devant tous les septièmes années ayant choisi cette option. La fin de l'exposé approche, et Remus commence à exposer l'avortement moldu. Je sens que je vais regretter toute ma vie ce que je vais faire, et je respire un grand coup.

"Vous savez tous que j'ai dû avorter, suite aux hurlements de notre Salle commune, commence-je en fixant Sirius. Donc ce n'est un secret pour personne. L'avortement, c'est quelque chose d'horrible. L'opération en elle-même n'est rien. On ne sent rien, on est en anesthésie générale, on reste plusieurs jours à l'hôpital… Non, le pire c'est au niveau psychologique. Surtout quand on ne détestait pas particulièrement le bébé qui croît en nous. C'est pour ça qu'après, c'est bien d'avoir près de nous des gens qui nous aiment, et qu'on aime, qu'ils soient petit ami, amis ou de la famille. Juste pour qu'on nous dise qu'on n'est pas des meurtriers, qu'ils nous aiment quand même, qu'on en aura d'autres. L'avortement, on ne s'en remet jamais. C'est pour ça que c'est bien d'avoir toujours des moyens moldus sur soi. On n'a pas toujours de baguette… "

Je souris vaguement, et baisse la tête. Ça aussi ça va faire le tour de l'école en une heure. La prof, que j'adore et c'est réciproque - notez le ton ironique, bien sûr! – se tourne vers Remus et lui demande mesquinement:

"Que ressent le père du fœtus dans une telle occasion, Mr Lupin? Comme Miss Dogrey, vous pourriez nous en parler, non?"

Remus, qui avait pâli à vue d'œil pendant mon discours, rougit furieusement, et baisse la tête. Il marmonne deux ou trois mots, avant de se faire couper par Sirius.

"Non, Madame, il ne peut pas. Il n'était pas à l'hôpital. Il ne savait même pas que Sahra était enceinte."

La prof baisse elle aussi les yeux, et nous renvoie nous asseoir. Je rejoins Lily et Alice, qui me félicitent. Je souris. Encore plus quand le prof annonce mon O.

Dumbledore a recommencé. Il a organisé une autre soirée. Encore une autre, mais un bal cette fois. Juste avant les vacances de Pacques, quand tous les septièmes années préparent leurs révisions. Pour nous détendre, avant la torture. Plus que quelques mois, ici, à voir Remus tous les jours… Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou en pleurer. Non, le pire, ce n'est pas cette soirée, c'est qu'il a invité les Bizzar' Sisters…

Le bal est ce soir. Maintenant. Tous les élèves entrent dans la salle, par groupe d'amis, ou par couple. Je vois les Maraudeurs entrer, Lily au bras de James et une blonde de Serdaigle à celui de Sirius. Une fille d'une nuit, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Remus est seul, je le remarque au passage. Pas que j'y prête attention bien sûr… (Notez le ton ironique.) La tenue de soirée n'était pas exigée, donc beaucoup sont bien habillés, mais sans être en costard. Avec les Bizzar' Sisters à l'affiche, Dumbledore n'allait pas exigé qu'on soit en robes de soirée… Il monte sur scène, et prend le micro. Annonce l'entrée du groupe. Quatre garçons assez jeunes, de 19-20 ans, entrent sur scène sous les applaudissements des élèves. Beaucoup crient, comme à tous concerts dignes de ce nom. Depuis ma discussion avec Remus et l'annonce de leur présence au bal, beaucoup se sont renseignés sur eux, et ont écouté leur musique… Un des membres, un très beau garçon brun aux yeux verts saisit le micro, et dit:

"Merci à vous tous, et à l'équipe de Poudlard pour nous avoir invité. Mais je vais être sincère avec vous, on a hésité à venir. La décision finale n'était pas la mienne, ni celle de l'un d'entre nous, dit-il en montrant les autres garçons sur scène. Non, elle était celle de la dernière membre du groupe, qui avait toutes les raisons pour refuser. Mais elle a accepté, à votre plus grande chance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est revenue sur sa décision initiale, peut-être simplement pour s'éclater un coup. Veuillez l'accueillir !!!"

Les applaudissements retentissent une fois de plus. Je déglutis. Et entre sur scène. Le garçon brun avance vers les coulisses, et se penche vers moi.

"'T'es prête?

-Non. Mais ça ne change rien.

-Tu ne peux plus reculer. Et puis, même si tu te craques, je serais là, moi…

-Merci de m'encourager, Adrien. Et ta compagnie… Ce n'est pas la meilleure que je puisse souhaiter !"

Il me sourit, et passe son bras dans mon dos.

"Souris !"

J'esquisse un sourire, et avance en pleine lumière, le brun à côté de moi. Les projecteurs m'aveuglent, les cris m'assourdissent. Je salue la foule, en particulier Sirius, James et Lily, au premier rang. Je souris. Oui, je suis heureuse d'être là. Heureuse d'avoir accepter au final. Heureuse d'avoir chanté, il y a un ou deux mois, ce qui m'a permis d'anticiper le stress et le trac… Je prends le micro des mains d'Adrien, blague avec lui. Il est sorcier, lui aussi, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis. Les autres sont ses amis, donc mes amis. Ils ont tous fait leurs études à l'étranger, aux Etats-Unis… Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Je les vu jouer en vacances, il y deux ans. Et depuis, je fais partie de leur groupe. Je monte le micro à mes lèvres, et lance :

"Vous êtes prêts ?

-OUII !

-Rien entendu. Vous êtes prêts ?

-OUIIIIIII !"

Je souris. J'ai toujours aimé cette communion avec le public dans les concerts. Ce n'est pas le premier que je fais, mais le premier devant des gens que je connais, en sachant qu'ils sont là. Et ça me fait peur. En même temps, j'ai peur de beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop d'après Sirius et Adrien.

"Oui, je fais bien partie des Bizzar' Sisters. Au départ, je ne comptais pas accepter. Mais après ma petite chanson à la soirée des talents, et mon discours en étude des moldus… J'ai décidé de tenter le coup. On va commencer par une reprise moldue, puis par notre répertoire ! Je voudrais dédier ce concert à mon demi-frère Erwan, que personne ici ne connaît, mort il y a un an. Tué sur les ordres d'un grand fou mégalomane. Et à tous mes frères et sœurs de cœur, qu'ils soient sur scène, ou dans la salle."

Je vois Sirius m'adresser un signe de tête, et Lily sourire. Adrien hurle dans son micro, et je lève les yeux au ciel, bien visible de toute la salle.

"Merci Adrien. Maintenant… Place aux… Bizzar' Sisters!"

Encore les applaudissements. Je souris, et prends ma guitare, que Remus m'a rendue sans que je ne lui dise un mot. J'essuie mes mains sur mon jean, rejette mes cheveux en arrière, et entame "_Layla_", d'Eric Clapton. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tenu à commencer par cette chanson. Je n'aurai pas dû. On enchaîne avec "_You didn't know_", refaite avec le groupe. Là aussi je regrette mon choix. Même si Adrien a beaucoup amélioré la mélodie de départ, j'ai toujours peur du regard de Remus quand je la chante… Mais les applaudissements retentissent, et je souris. Ensuite, Adrien me rejoint au chant, parfois me remplace, et on est parti. Les chansons s'enchaînent sous les applaudissements, sous les cris. On voit les élèves qui dansent sur la piste, au rythme de nos voix, de nos guitares. Julian, à la batterie, se lance dans des impros sans qu'on en comprenne la raison. On le laisse faire, on rit. C'est le meilleur concert que j'ai jamais fait. Qu'on ait jamais fait. Eux aussi sont heureux, je le vois dans leurs yeux…À la fin, après qu'on a épuisé notre répertoire, Adrien reprend le micro. J'ai refusé de clore, et il le sait.

"Désolé, mais tout à une fin! On joue à Londres pendant les vacances, avis aux intéressés. Oui, oui, je fais ma pub… Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas! Mais veuillez applaudir… Julian, à la batterie ! Nathan, à la basse ! Alex', au synthé ! Sahra, à la guitare et au chant!

-On n'oublie pas quelqu'un, lance Nathan dans son propre micro?

-Euh… Personne d'important, je réponds.

-Quand même ! Dit Julian.

-Messieurs dames, à la guitare et au chant, le créateur du groupe… Adrien!!"

La salle explose en applaudissement, en cris, en hurlements, alors que Monsieur Je-ne-suis-absolument-pas-modeste se pavane sur scène comme un coq. Il repère quelques filles, comme les autres membres du groupe. Bien sûr, il n'est pas venu ici pour rien non plus… je sais qu'ils ont tous besoin de compagnie, ce soir. Ce sont des mecs, après tout ! Les projecteurs s'éteignent, et le répertoire enregistré nous remplace. La fête n'est pas finie.

Je sors dans le parc. J'ai abandonné ma guitare dans les mains de Julian, qui va épater quelques filles, comme après chaque concert. Nathan, Adrien et Alex vont faire de même, comme d'habitude. Je suis la seule à ne pas chercher de la compagnie après les spectacles… Je dirais bien que c'est parce que je suis la seule à être amoureuse, mais je sais que Julian l'est, et sûrement Alex' aussi… même s'il refuse de me le dire !

"Eh, Sahra, attrape !"

Je reçois un tissu noir dans la figure. Un Sweat, mon sweat. Je souris, et l'enfile avec plaisir. C'est que je l'aime, ce sweat des Lakers, l'équipe de basket ball de Los Angeles, un sport moldu. Tout à coup, j'ai plus chaud.

"Tu veux une clope? Me propose Adrien, le lanceur de ce vêtement.

-Tu sais bien que je suis la fille parfaite! Je ne bois pas, je ne fume pas, je ne couche pas… Ah si, ça je le fais!

-Au fait, je voulais te demander… j'ai repéré quelques filles dans la salle…

-Les mecs… Irrécupérables !

-Merci. La rousse au premier rang, à côté de Sirius ?

-Lily Evans, prise par l'un de mes amis.

-Merde. Sa copine brune ?

-Alice, sa meilleure amie, prise aussi.

-Rah! La fille blonde arrogante, dans un coin de la salle? Blonde presque blanc?

-Narcissa Black? Euh… Fiancée, mais tu t'en fous. Elle n'aime pas son fiancé, et c'est un futur Mangemort doublé d'un crétin parfait. Remarque, c'est con ce que je viens de dire. Un Mangemort est presque toujours un crétin. Enfin, peu importe. T'as le champ libre!

-Yeah! Et la blonde qui était avec Sirius?

-Elle? Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle, sûrement Vanessa, ou Paméla, ou Noémie… Normalement avec Sirius pour cette nuit, il t'en voudra pas si tu lui la prends: d'autres tomberont immédiatement dans ses bras!"

Adrien éclate de rire, et moi aussi. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Depuis Noël, où il était passé me voir. Il habite à Londres, et étudie aux Etats Unis avec Nathan et les autres. Ça fait du bien de le revoir.

"Oh oh…" murmure Adrien.

Je suis son regard. Merde. Remus. Pile la personne que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de voir. Remarquez que je me suis améliorée : je ne fuis pas dès que je le vois, désormais. Avec l'exposé, en même temps, et Sirius qui me harcelait, je ne pouvais pas vraiment. N'empêche que je suis toujours folle de lui. Sur ce côté-là, ça ne s'est pas amélioré.

"Ah, c'est toi le fan d'Indochine ! Lance Adrien à Remus. Sahra m'a un peu parlé de toi. _Si tu lui fais encore du mal, attends toi à me revoir rapidement,_ capite?"

Je vais me mettre au Français. Je n'ai rien compris de la dernière phrase, à part capite. Et ça c'est de l'italien…

"Je vais vous laisser dit-il en écrasant sa cigarette au sol.

-Adrien ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit? Adrien ! Reviens ! Faux frère !" Je lui hurle.

Je le vois éclater de rire, et je soupire. Franchement, il me le payera. Tôt ou tard, il le regrettera. Je soupire, et me tourne vers Remus. Il me regarde, je le vois détailler ma tenue. Oui, mon sweat change du T-Shirt rouge de rockeuse que j'avais sur scène. Il le fixe, et siffle doucement.

"Whaou, t'as vu un match des Lakers?

-Non, mais je les ai accompagné à New York pour faire un concert, avec le groupe. Ils étudient là-bas, et voulaient montrer que leur groupe n'était pas qu'une fiction. Adrien et Nathan ont me faire visiter la boutique du NBA, et ils m'ont acheté ça pour mon anniversaire. Sauf qu'ils m'ont offert encore autre chose, donc je n'ai pas tout compris.

-Sympa…

-N'est-ce pas? Quand je dis mes frères, c'est pas pour rien."

Un silence s'ensuit. Qu'il parte, qu'il parte, qu'il parte… J'ai pas envie qu'il me gâche ma soirée, pas aujourd'hui… Merlin, faites qu'il parte… Je fais quelques pas, espérant que ça le dissuaderait. On se retrouve près du lac, exactement là où on était il y a plusieurs semaines, après la soirée Talent. Il m'a suivi. Je soupire discrètement.

"Sahra, faut qu'on parle… On ne peut pas rester comme ça…

-Comment ça comme ça ?

-À s'éviter, à ne plus se parler… Comme ça quoi.

-Je ne vois pas la différence. Avant c'était déjà comme ça, alors…

-C'est vrai. Mais c'était avant. Depuis il y a eu ta chanson, l'exposé qu'on a fait chacun de notre côté, le concert de ce soir…"

Je ne dis rien. Je ne peux rien dire. Je soupire.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, dans ce cas? Je murmure.

-Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais qu'on en décide ensemble.

-Arrête. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas objective. Moi je t'aime. Alors arrête de me demander mon avis, je ne peux pas te répondre, je…

-Tais-toi. Ecoute-moi."

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il a l'air préoccupé, tendu, inquiet. Il n'est pas très loin de moi, même pas un mètre. Il s'assied sur l'herbe, et je fais de même. Je n'aime pas surplomber les gens. C'est comme ça depuis toujours, je n'aime pas être plus petite que les autres, mais pas plus grande non plus… Complexe d'égalité, ou un truc du genre…

"Sahra, je… Je regrette tout le temps ce que je t'ai fait la nuit de la fête. Je n'ai aucune excuse, et dire que je suis désolé ne servira à rien. J'aurais aimé me souvenir de cette nuit, mais non. J'en rêve la nuit, de pouvoir tout changer. Mais déjà, je vais rectifier quelques erreurs. Le nom que j'ai prononcé, cette nuit-là… ce n'était pas Samia, j'en suis sûr. Je pense que c'était le tien. J'ai dû te reconnaître, je pense. Mais jamais je n'aurais dit le nom de Samia!! Autrement, il serait temps de m'envoyer à l'Hôpital Psychiatrique!

Je le fixe, incrédule. Ce n'était pas Samia… C'était moi… Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux bouclés, et je demande :

"Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Samia est une vraie conne !

-Pourquoi ? Je répète.

-Euh…Secret Maraudeurs… Tu demanderas à Sirius…"

Je lui fais ma tête des mauvais jours, genre Je-boude-bien-fait-pour-toi. Il me regarde, amusé, et finit par avouer:

"Ok, c'est bon! Elle nous a dénoncé à Rusard, pour une farce dans le cachot Serpentard… Et pour avoir traîné dans le dortoir Serdaigle aussi. Tu sais, la farce où tous les uniformes des Serpentard étaient rouges et ors? Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas supporté que Sirius la largue…

-Je savais pas qu'elle était comme ça, dis je, avant d'ajouter en grande curieuse que je suis:

"Et ensuite ?

-Euh… hésite-t-il. Tu ne parles pas français, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas compris la phrase que j'ai dite, il y a plus d'un mois ?"

Regard tueur de la mort qui tue. Merci Nathan pour ses expressions que me viennent n'importe quand! Il en a plein comme ça, et à force de les entendre, je les ressors dans les conversations, pour son plus grand bonheur… Et ma plus grande honte.

"En anglais, ça donne : "Come with me, don't leave without me"

-Remus… Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça…

-Arrêtez quoi?" souffle-t-il.

ALERTE ROUGE !! Il est trop près, bien trop près… AAAAH… Couic.

Quand je repense à ce moment, je souris forcément. Enfin, quand j'y repense… Quand le pouvoir familial m'y remporte, devrais-je dire. Comme maintenant, d'ailleurs.

_"Arrêtez quoi ?" Souffla Remus_

_Sahra ne répondit pas. Remus était bien trop près, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi répondre. Elle le regardait sans comprendre. Il se rapprocha encore, et posa sa main sur la joue pâle de Sahra. Et lentement, il se rapprocha d'elle. Et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Sahra, doucement. Tendrement. Instinctivement, la jeune fille répondit à son baiser. Un baiser tendre, amoureux, doux. Le baiser dont toutes les jeunes filles rêvent. Un baiser de rêve, justement. Sahra ferma les yeux, et passa sa main dans la nuque de Remus, timidement. Lui-même resserra la pression de ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné, tellement que Remus préféra le faire cesser, doucement. Aussi doucement qu'il avait débuté. Sahra rouvrit les yeux, et le regarda, encore incrédule._

_"Mais… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui…_

_-Chut… murmura Remus en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Sahra. Tu parles trop quand tu es nerveuse."_

_Sahra se tut immédiatement, sans comprendre comment il l'avait percée à jour. Elle inclina la tête, interrogative. Il passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune fille, et murmura à son oreille, dans son cou :_

_"Je t'aime, Sahra…"_

Comme c'est romantique, n'est-ce pas ? Même un peu cliché quand on y pense… Mais je l'ai déjà dit, un cliché est un moment, un instant, un acte parfait qui est revenu tellement souvent dans des vies qu'on le trouve trop banal, trop parfait, trop… Cliché ! Adrien ne s'en est même pas étonné quand je lui ai raconté, pas plus que Dumbledore en nous voyant ensemble. Mais Adrien s'est quand même pris un ou deux oreillers en pleine figure, plus des coups pas très violents pour m'avoir abandonner. Le pauvre…

Remus arrive vers moi, et s'assit sur le canapé de la loge. On a eu un concert ce soir, le dernier des vacances… Il m'embrasse doucement dans le cou. Je m'étends dans ses bras. Je suis bien. Bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais été… Je l'aime, il m'aime. Je vais continuer avec le groupe, et lui va essayer de se trouver une université où il peut étudier, de préférence la même que la mienne, celle de Londres. Adrien entre dans la loge, et hurle :

"SAHRA ! T'as un fan à la porte ! Il te dit qu'il est fou amoureux de toi, et que ce n'était pas avec Remus que t'as couché en novembre, mais avec lui.

-Sympa… Lâche Remus.

-Il dit s'appeler Sirius.

-Mais quel crétin lui alors… Fais le rentrer, je dis en souriant. Il a peut-être raison…

-Merci de ta confiance, grommelle Remus."

Adrien sort pour dire à Sirius de rentrer, et je me penche vers Remus.

"Tu me passes mon pull Lakers, s'il te plait?

-Au fait, Lakers, ça veut dire ceux du Lac, non ? Tu te souviens du Lac Noir, à Poudlard…

-Remus Lupin, Loup-Garou de votre état, je vous accuse d'être un grand romantique !"

On éclate de rire, si fort que Sirius en rentrant à décider de nous ramener sur terre en nous envoyant un oreiller dans la figure. Je vous jure, le bonheur, c'est simple, c'est eux…

**Ne pas lire si vous voulez rester sur cette fin heureuse!**

Sahra Dogrey mourut deux ans après, tuée par un Mangemort qui jugeait mal sa musique. Et qui voulait venger ceux qu'Erwan, le demi-frère de Sahra, avait tué. Remus en eut le cœur brisé, mais se remit avec l'aide de Sirius, James et Lily, eux-mêmes effondrés par la mort de leur amie. Quand Sirius fut accusé et James et Lily morts, Remus Lupin se retrouva seul, seul avec lui-même. Et il ne se remit jamais complètement de ces années de complète solitude, car on ne peut pas oublier. Même quand on préfèrerait ne pas s'en souvenir…

Quand Sirius s'évada, il ne voulut plus y croire. Il partagea deux ans, à peine deux petites années, avec son ancien ami. Et il voyait bien que Sirius n'allait plus aussi bien qu'avant Azkaban. Il voyait bien que Sahra lui manquait énormément, à lui aussi… Pourtant, il ne dit rien, ils ne parlèrent pas d'elle. Remus se sentait trop lâche, il avait trop peur de la douleur que ferrait ressortir l'évocation de ces souvenirs si heureux.

À la mort de Sirius, il était effondré, non seulement par la mort de Sirius, mais aussi par ce que Lestrange lui avait glissé avant de disparaître. Sahra, à sa mort, était enceinte. Une nouvelle fois. Il mit longtemps avant de digérer cette nouvelle information… Puis il se maria avec Nymphadora Tonks, il l'aimait. Elle lui était diamétralement opposée, mais elle ressemblait à Sahra sous certains aspects. Par sa joie de vivre, son rire communicatif, son sérieux souvent, son entêtement, sa manière de trop parler quand elle était nerveuse… il retrouvait son ancien amour à travers ces quelques détails. Il l'aimait vraiment, néanmoins. Mais pas comme il avait aimé Sahra. C'était un amour de fin de vie, un amour de guerre. L'espoir disparaissait. Seul restait le passé, et Remus Lupin était un homme, qui sans personne pour le forcer, avait l'habitude de vire dans le passer. Sahra, elle, c'était un amour de vie, pour l'espoir et l'avenir. Elle le forçait à considérer l'avenir comme quelque chose de beau et de magnifique, avec des difficultés mais rien d'insurmontable. Elle le forçait à espérer, à vivre pleinement et pas seulement dans ses erreurs passées et ses regrets.

Quand Teddy naquit, il était heureux d'avoir un fils. Autrement, s'il avait eu une fille, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de l'appeler Sahra… Et quand il mourut, ce fut un sourire aux lèvres. Certains dirent que c'était parce qu'il venait de croiser une dernière fois le regard de Nymphadora Tonks. Ce que peu de gens savent, c'est qu'à ce moment, ces yeux habituellement joyeux étaient noirs. Noirs comme de l'ébène. Comme ceux de Sahra.

Le groupe des Bizzar' Sisters ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de la mort de Sahra. Adrien se retrouva seul chanteur. Il écrivit plusieurs chansons en l'honneur de son amie, et retourna une seule fois à Poudlard, pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La dernière chanson qu'il chanta, celle du dernier slow qui avait vu danser quelques couples seulement, comme Hagrid et Madame maxime, ou Neville Londubat et Ginny Weasley, ou encore Fred Weasley et Angelina Jonhson, c 'était elle qui l'avait écrite. Lui qui avait composé la musique, mais elle qui l'avait écrite. Et la nuit de ce bal, il ne la passa pas avec des filles, pour une fois. Mais seul avec Nathan, Alex et Julian, à pleurer et à repenser au passé. Ils n'avaient jamais oublié leur sœur, toutes leurs chansons lui étaient dédiées. Ils étaient célèbres, mais ils s'en moquaient. Sahra n'était plus là pour rire avec eux des nouvelles people des magazines comme Sorcière Hebdo. Sahra n'était plus là pour leur dire en riant de ne pas prendre la grosse tête. Sahra n'était plus là pour les forcer à ne boire que du jus de citrouille avant les concerts…

Dans tous leurs disques, ils y avaient, sur la jaquette, un indice. Une guitare, son nom, les Lakers, une dédicace… Non, les Bizzar' Sisters n'oublièrent jamais Sahra Dogrey, la fille qui les avait fait devenir célèbres, la fille qui avait éclairée leur vie, la fille qui les avait mieux compris que quiconque.

Sahra Dogrey a été une étoile. Pas une étoile célèbre, non, une étoiles fugace qui disparaît aussitôt apparue. Une étoile filante qui n'a fait que traverser la vie d'autres personnes. Une étoile qui a vécu des choses tristes, mais qui a su profiter de la vie à fond avant de mourir. Une étoile qui est partie trop tôt, et qui est morte, comme toutes les étoiles, sans que personne ne la voie. Oui, on ne s'est pas rendu compte de la mort de Sahra Dogrey, nous qui ne la connaissions pas. Mais eux, si. Eux l'ont su instinctivement, au plus profond de leur cœur, de leur âme, de leur intimité et de leur existence. Ils ont immédiatement sentit le vide en eux.

Sahra Dogrey a été une étoile. Une étoile filante. Une lumière qu'aucune des personnes qui l'ont rencontrée n'oubliera…


End file.
